Insatiable Pupa
When you steel yourself and open the doors, the sight within shocks you to the core! Some giant mass is squatting in the center of the hall, emitting a powerful stench and a palpable threat! Squinting, you realize the thing is a hideous, insectile monster covered in thick chitin... The unbearable sense of threat you feel easily surpasses what you experienced while fighting the Titan! Be on your guard! The abomination in this room is a danger beyond the capacity of human understanding! Story Long before the game's main events, there existed a now lost civilization. Following a great cataclysm, they sought a method to purge the toxic miasma from the world, and from this goal the Yggdrasil Project was born. The plan was to bioengineer a tree of massive power, capable of purifying the land, and it appeared to be progressing smoothly. Unfortunately, the miasma had made living nearly impossible for humans, and food that was safe to eat was rapidly running low. Thus, the civilizations elders decided the project be put in motion before it was fully ready. Knowing that doing so may lead to Yggdrasil going out of control, they began to develop a failsafe against it. The project would create a "Savior" that would be able to destroy Yggdrasil should it go berserk, and thus the Insatiable Pupa was born. The Pupa feeds on Yggdrasil's power constantly and was ultimately corrupted by it. Due to this corruption, the leader of the project decided to seal the Pupa away. In the process, through repeated containment failures, most of the humans, including the researcher, died, but the insect was finally sealed away until the party discovers the Hall of Darkness. Strategy The player has essentially an 8-turn time limit to defeat the Insatiable Pupa. It starts off with Peptic Juices that hits the entire party with an untyped attack that also reduces their physical defenses, leaving them vulnerable to Heavy Press or Ground Shake. Those two attacks can be stopped by binding its legs. On turn 4, it will use Guardian Thread to raise its defenses to near-impenetrable levels. This buff must be dispelled in order to defeat it in a timely fashion. On the 7th turn, it will cease all activity. The party must take this opportunity to finish it off quickly, otherwise it will use Loosed Power on the next turn, and it is capable of doing massive untyped damage to every party member, killing them all or leaving them crippled for what's to come. When it uses Loosed Power, or on the turn the party defeats it, the Pupa will transform into the Warped Savior and a new turn is forced to begin, regardless of any unresolved actions by any combatant. Skills * Peptic Juices (Uses Head): Ranged untyped attack to the entire party, lowers their physical defense for 5 turns. * Ground Shake (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack to the entire party, may stun. * Heavy Press (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack with splash effect. * Guardian Thread (Uses Head): Raises its defenses for 3 turns. * Loosed Power (Uses None): Powerful ranged untyped attack to the entire party, then transforms into the Warped Savior. Drops * None. Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Warped Savior Trivia *Its concept may be based on the Nidhogg, a dragon of the Norse mythology who feeds on the Yggdrasil Tree roots while waiting for the Ragnarok, the ending of the world on the Norse culture. Its believed that the creature's arrival would be one of the omens of the Ragnarok's coming, which could relate to its ultimate attack in the second stage of the fight. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters